


fly to a higher place

by mysoulrunswithwolves



Series: there is a brighter light behind the dark clouds [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - MAMA (EXO Music Video), Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Teasing, Temperature Play, they're in love okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysoulrunswithwolves/pseuds/mysoulrunswithwolves
Summary: Junmyeon is messy, Minseok shows him exactly what he thinks of that





	fly to a higher place

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place directly after the krisyeol scene in ch6 of break you down. It technically stands on its own, but it's probably best enjoyed in that context.

When Minseok saw the state of his closet he nearly shrieked. “Junmyeon!” he called instead, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for Junmyeon to slink into their walk-in-closet.

“Yes?” he said, smiling like he couldn’t see the thin line of Minseok’s lips.

Minseok gestured to the clothes scattered across the floor in haphazard piles. “Would you care to explain this?”

Junmyeon blinked his eyes, affecting innocence. “I had trouble choosing an outfit this morning.”

“We’ve been over this,” Minseok groaned, running a hand through his hair. “Babe, you’ve got to put your clothes away.”

Junmyeon stepped close, wound his arms around Minseok’s waist and laid his head on Minseok’s shoulder. “I will, I promise. I’ll clean it up tomorrow.” He placed a kiss to the spot just under Minseok’s ear, where he knew Minseok was weak. “Let me make it up to you?”

Minseok scoffed but slid his hands under the hem of Junmyeon’s sweats to grip his ass. “Again? After earlier this evening, in the pool?” Minseok tilted his head. “Or was that not enough for you, baby?”

He knew this was Junmyeon’s strategy to distract him away from making Junmyeon clean, but damnit it was effective, and Minseok was weakest for Junmyeon. Especially when Junmyeon was needy like this.

“It’s never enough,” Junmyeon said, pulling Minseok to him for a kiss, rolling his hips against Minseok’s at the pace Minseok encouraged with his hands.

They stumbled their way out of the closet and back to their bed, a hickey already blooming on Junmyeon’s neck from Minseok’s teeth, their clothes shed along the way. Junmyeon’s fingers were burning against his skin as he raked his hands down Minseok’s back. Junmyeon didn’t run any warmer than average, not nearly as hot as Yifan ran, but with Minseok’s perpetually cold skin everything about Junmyeon was warm and addicting.

“I’ll tell you how this is going to go,” Minseok began, pulling his lips away from Junmyeon’s and wrestling his hands to either side of his face. Junmyeon arched beneath him, legs squeezing around Minseok’s waist. “I’m going to give you what you want, and when we wake up tomorrow you’re going to clean the house, deal?”

Junmyeon whined beneath him, biting his lip before releasing it to nod, his eyelids fluttering as Minseok rocked their hips together. “Yes, okay, fine, deal. Just fuck me? Please?”

Minseok smiled, leaning down to kiss Junmyeon slowly, teasing his lips between his own and slowly tracing the curve of his lips with his tongue. “Sure thing baby.” He patted Junmyeon on the hip, releasing his hands. “On your stomach.”

Junmyeon whined but rolled over. “I hate this position,” he complained as Minseok shoved a pillow under his stomach.

Minseok dropped a kiss to the nape of his neck. “Well, I hate that you leave clothes all over our closet,” he replied, his tone light enough to keep the sting from his words. “So, I guess we’re even.”

Junmyeon grumbled as Minseok left kisses in a line down his spine.

He didn’t waste time. Junmyeon was still loose from a few hours ago, his body already pliant and giving beneath his hands. But just because he was ready for Minseok, didn’t mean Minseok couldn’t wind him up even more, tease him until he was _begging_ Minseok to let him come.

The first brush of Minseok’s tongue over Junmyeon’s rim had Junmyeon twitching in surprise, his breath hitching in his chest. “Minseok, I’m good, you can just—”

“Fuck you?” Minseok asked, his fingers replacing his tongue so he could talk to Junmyeon. “I think that would be too easy for you, when you’ve been so bad today.”

Junmyeon groaned, hands fisting in the sheets as Minseok spread his fingers to make room for his tongue. “I said I’d c-clean it tomorrow,” Junmyeon stuttered out as Minseok searched for his prostate with his fingers.

Minseok hummed under his breath. “It would have better if you hadn’t made a mess in the first place,” his fingers found Junmyeon’s prostate, and he pressed down, _hard,_ “don’t you think?”

Junmyeon shrieked, his back arching as Minseok rubbed slow circles over Junmyeon’s prostate, unrelenting. “Minseok, if you don’t stop-p,” he paused, keening, as Minseok rubbed harder, “I’m going to c-come.”

“Isn’t that the idea?” Minseok asked patiently, rubbing a hand up and down Junmyeon’s side to steady him, his other hand not letting up. He gripped Junmyeon’s hip and hiked him up on his knees a bit so he could reach around and jerk Junmyeon with quick, tight strokes, intent on bringing him to the edge hard and fast.

“Yes, but,” Junmyeon paused to shudder, his shoulders tensing as he clutched at the sheets, “not like this.” He moaned into the pillows as Minseok teased the head of his cock, pressing his thumb to the slit at the same time he pressed on Junmyeon’s prostate.

Minseok knew Junmyeon’s body almost as well as he knew his own, knew every tell Junmyeon had, the way his muscles tensed right before he came. Minseok stilled the hand he had around Junmyeon, clenching around the base of his cock right before Junmyeon could shudder apart.

He let his fingers slip out of Junmyeon as he rolled him over, smirking when Junmyeon glared at him. “Oh? Is baby unhappy? But I gave you what you asked for, didn’t I?” he cooed. “You said you didn’t want to come like that. So I stopped you.”

Junmyeon didn’t respond other than to reach up and pull Minseok down for a filthy, messy kiss. Minseok returned the kiss, humoring him for a moment before he pulled away, his hands coming up to tease at Junmyeon’s nipples, tweaking them lightly before bending down to lick over them, enjoying the way Junmyeon arched up under him at the sensations.

“Does it feel good, baby?” Minseok asked, cooling his fingers and ghosting them over Junmyeon’s wet nipples.

Junmyeon jumped under his touch but remained stubbornly silent as he looked back at Minseok.

“Answer me,” Minseok demanded, pinching a nipple between his increasingly cold fingers. “I want to hear how much you want it.”

“Yes!” Junmyeon shouted, “it feels good just—please—touch me, Minnie.”

Minseok smirked again, leaning down to get his lips closer to Junmyeon’s skin. “Let me hear you, sweetie,” he reminded, before licking from the base to tip of Junmyeon’s cock.

He kept his hands moving over the lines of Junmyeon’s body, tracing over his hips and stomach—occasionally reaching up to flick at a nipple—with feather-light touches as he teased the head of Junmyeon’s cock with his tongue. He didn’t let up, rotating his hands and mouth through Junmyeon’s most sensitive areas until Junmyeon was answering each touch with a symphony of sound, breathless whines falling from his lips, his fingers fisting in Minseok’s hair as he moaned and writhed beneath him.

“Ask,” Minseok commanded when Junmyeon sounded close to the edge again, one hand teasing his cock and the other brushing over his nipples.

“Can I come—please, _please,_ can I come?” Junmyeon begged, his eyes scrunching up and mouth falling open.

“No.”

“Ah, please, shit, don’t—ah—ah!” When he pulled away the second time Junmyeon was about to come, Junmyeon writhed on the sheets in frustration, his eyes getting teary as he glared up at Minseok.

“If only you had cleaned up earlier…such a shame,” Minseok said calmly, stroking himself slowly to take some of the pressure off.

Junmyeon was wrecked, but somehow he still managed to pout at Minseok defiantly. “You’re being unreasonable,” he panted. “We already settled that.”

“Quiet.”

Junmyeon cocked his head to the side, midnight blue hair a mess on top of his head from Minseok’s fingers. “I thought you wanted to hear me though,” he smirked.

Minseok decided that the best way to wipe the smirk off Junmyeon’s face was to thrust in sharply, sighing in satisfaction at the feeling of Junmyeon’s heat around him as Junmyeon whined. He was ruthless, setting a brutal pace as he pinned a pliant Junmyeon down by his hips and fucked into him. 

“Huh, thought you said you were gonna make me beg,” Junmyeon managed to snark, breathless around the words.

Minseok looked down as Junmyeon spoke, catching the way Junmyeon’s eyelids fluttered as he said it, and his breath caught just enough for Minseok to notice. Instead of replying, Minseok shoved two fingers into Junmyeon’s mouth.

Junmyeon opened his eyes and gave Minseok a teary glare.

Minseok smirked back, and fucked him with deep, even strokes.

Junmyeon’s hands search for purchase, looking for something to ground him as Minseok finally gave him what he wanted. His hands scratched down Minseok’s back, fisted in his hair, grasped at his ass to encourage him deeper. He licked at Minseok’s fingers desperately, his whines muffled as Minseok moved his fingers in and out of his mouth.

Minseok pulled his hand away from Junmyeon’s mouth after a moment, using it to shift the angle of Junmyeon’s hips so he was hitting Junmyeon’s prostate with every thrust.

“Min—minse—min—aahh,” Junmyeon choked out, his voice breaking around the beginnings of a sob as he whined incoherently.

“What, baby?” Minseok grunted, running a hand gently through Junmyeon’s hair, directly contrasting how hard he was fucking him.

“Minnie I can’t—I can’t…” his eyes fluttered a single tear slipping from the corners as he stuttered over his words.

“You can,” Minseok replied, watching Junmyeon’s reactions carefully. It was a fine line between enjoyment and torture, and as much as he loved working Junmyeon up, he didn’t want to cause him actual distress. “How are you doing, sweetheart?” he asked seriously, needing to hear from Junmyeon that he was okay, that he was still with him.

“I’m so close babe.” Junmyeon grunted at a particularly hard thrust. “Shit I can’t—I’m gunna come.”

“Do you deserve it? Do you think you’ve been good for me? Hm?” Minseok reached down to gently stroke Junmyeon’s cock just enough to make his legs clench around his waist, his fingers spasming in Minseok’s hair.

“Shit—please—Minnie, may I come?” Junmyeon begged, his voice betraying how completely overwhelmed he was, how desperate he was to come. _“Please_ Minseok—I’ll be better for you, I swear—I’ll be good.”

Minseok stroked Junmyeon harder, faster, intent on finally allowing Junmyeon his release. “Come for me, baby. You’ve done so well.” He placed a kiss to Junmyeon’s forehead, moving down to kiss his lax lips as Junmyeon clenched around him, coming between them with a long, wrecked moan.

Minseok fucked him through his orgasm, chasing his own. Junmyeon recovered enough to kiss Minseok back, clumsily winding his tongue around Minseok’s as Minseok finally came, running soothing hands up and down his sides.

Minseok pulled out and collapsed on top of Junmyeon, rolling them onto their sides and gathering Junmyeon up into his arms and holding him close as their breathing slowed.

He lightly ran his fingers over Junmyeon’s waist, down his hip, back up to his ribs, relishing the shiver that wracked through Junmyeon’s body as he teased oversensitive skin. “Are you okay?” he asked after a while of Junmyeon breathing against his neck softly.

Junmyeon nodded, drawing back to kissing Minseok languidly, his limbs heavy around Minseok as he pulled Junmyeon closer.

“You did so well,” Minseok murmured against Junmyeon’s lips, feeling them smile under his own. “I love you.”

“Even when I leave clothes on the floor?” Junmyeon teased, nipping lightly at Minseok’s nose.

Minseok rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the smile he gave Junmyeon. “Even then. Although I do wish you would be neater, baby.”

Junmyeon pouted his lips out, looking off the side as he thought. “I’ll think about it.”

Minseok huffed. “Listen, you brat,” he began, rolling Junmyeon onto his back so he could hover over him and tickle him breathless. “I’ll get you to be tidy one of these days.”

“Never!” Junmyeon shrieked between giggles, weakly fending off Minseok’s searching fingers.

Minseok laughed with him, love bubbling and welling over as he looked back at his partner fondly. “I love you, my Junmyeon,” he said, giving up tickling in favor of leaning down and kissing Junmyeon gently.

Junmyeon smiled up at him as he pulled away. “I love you too, Minseok.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really,,,exposed myself with this one huh
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mysoulrunswithwolves.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_xKikix)


End file.
